There are many known types of spray heads which can be used for horticultural sprays and the like. Different types of nozzles provide a different type of spray emanating therefrom. Most nozzles provide a spray having the shape of a cone whereby the water or liquid being sprayed forms the outside surface of the cone only. Most nozzles are adjustable to provide for finer or coarse droplets of spray as required.
Even though such described nozzles are used widely, one major disadvantage is that the spray only forms the outside periphery of a cone. Therefore when spraying the water or liquid, the center target area is left almost dry.
One known type of spray head as described in EPA363984 by Yap Yeon Cheng, provides a spray which has an even distribution of droplets throughout the middle of the cone. This particular nozzle of this spray head uses an outer disc having a plurality of nozzle holes in order to produce the even type spray.
Disadvantages of this spray head are that it is complicated to manufacture, difficult to adjust the cone angle of the spray without wetting the fingers and the nozzle disc must be rotated numerous times to effect adjustment of the spray cone angle. Furthermore, there is insufficient sealing to prevent backflow of water.